


Princess and queen

by ShinyDixon



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Nick and his wife spend some time with their half orc-half human child.





	1. Princess and Queen - Part 1

 When you woke up from your slumber, the clock marked 8:00 a.m.

 It was too early to wake up, besides, you were feeling so warm and comfortable into your husband arms that you just turned into his embrace and buried your face into the crook of his neck.

 You knew he came home late yesterday night, because when he finally came to bed, the first thing he did was hugging you from behind and leave a little kiss on your nape before joining you into a blissful sleep.

 He stayed in that position the whole night, meaning that he had a very tiring and busy shift.

Feeling your warm breath on his neck, Nick opened his bright yellow eyes and moved to meet your (e/c) ones.

“Sorry baby, I didn’t mean to wake you up” 

You said lazily, hugging his much bigger form.

“It’s okay, that means I’ll spend a little more time with my beautiful wife”

He kissed your forehead, then your nose and finally your lips.

The kiss was passionate, and neither of you wanted to separate, however the need of air forced the two of you to end the romantic dance between your lips and tongues.

Rolling on top of you, Nick stared at your face, caressing your cheek lovingly, while you smile at him.

Slowly, he moves his hands down your t-shirt and then underneath it, caressing up your hips until he exposed your round breast.

“Do you think we’ll have the time?” you asked the orc, struggling to stop the moans coming from your mouth, while Nick busied himself in biting and sucking your breasts, leaving some hickeys here and there.

  
Right on cue, gurgling and mumbling noises came from the baby monitor on the night table.

Nick buried his head onto your chest while you couldn’t help but giggle.

“Princess is awake”

“I can tell she is…Why don’t you go cooking some breakfast while I take her? We can continue our little… party after my shift when I’ll get home?”

“Are you coming home early tonight?” you asked, leaving a kiss on his big nose.

“Yeah, and next weekend I’ll be free to spend my time with my girls”

* * *

While you were busy into the kitchen, Nick opened his daughter’s room’s door slowly.

There she is, up on her little feet waiting for someone to come and pick her up.

“Hi there princess, you’re already wake”

Nick could make out her daughter’s ears twitching, something they have in common, when she finally heard her father’s voice.

Giggling she puts her hands up while Nick picks her up kissing her nose.

Being an half orc and half human, your daughter has the same skin and ears as his father, but her eyes and short curled hair were the same as yours, and she has no fangs like other orcs do.

Other female orcs haven’t hair, so you made out that it depended  by the fact she is half human.

You both decided to name her Tikka, has a tribute to the elf that saved Nick’s life when the wand’s incident happened.

For Nick she was the most beautiful person in the world and still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have the two of you in your life.

When Nick finally sit to drink his coffee, he notice Tikka’s hand going over his, trying to pulling the cup towards her.

“Tikka, sweetie, it’s coffee, you won’t like it” you tell the toddler but Nick just smirked and let his princess have a little of coffee.

The disgusted face she made was enough to make you and Nick laughing like crazy.

“I think you much prefer this, don’t you?”

You gave her a bottle full of milk that she eagerly grabbed.

She was too little to keep the bottle up by herself, so, Nick quickly drank all his coffee and with his finally free hand helped his daughter.

“You know? She’s so calm only if you are here, she’s definitely a daddy’s girl” you said while taking place next to your husband.

“And she’s not the only one to call me that” Nick winked at you while you gasped and blushed for what he had say.

“What happened to the shy orc officer who couldn’t even look at my face for more than two seconds? You were so innocent before, and now you make sexual innuendos in front of our baby” you said giving him a little slap on his shoulder.

“You, that’s what happened; besides, she’s too little to understand what are we saying”

You spend your breakfast together, joking and laughing while your daughter watched the two of you with curious eyes.

When the time for goodbyes came, Tikka started to made angry sounds when you tried to take her from Nick.

“It’s okay honey, let’s walk toward the entrance so I can held her a little more”

“Nick…call me when you’re on break, it makes me worry not knowing if you’re okay”

He can smell sadness while you said that to him.

You knew what happened that night, Nick told you everything about him being killed and then brought back to life again, however, right now Tikka wasn’t there to save him again, so every time he leave for work, you feared it will be the last time you ever see him.

“I’ll be fine, you know that I have Ward taking care of me”

“I know, just…be careful”

You went up on your tippy-toes so you could kiss him…however, someone else was against it.

You felt a little hand on your collarbone pushing you back letting out a little squeal.

“Oh, someone is jealous…like her father”

Laughing, Nick stare down at his daughter, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

“You know that daddy loves you right? But now you need to stay with mommy while daddy is fighting the bad guys”

As she has understand what his dad said, she turned toward you and reached for you.

Picking her up, you took advantage on the situation, and gave your husband a  quick kiss.

“Yeah, go fight the crime officer Jakoby”.

* * *

After a long day at work, Nick finally arrived home, tired but happy to finally see his girls again, and excited to resume what you and him started that morning.

When he opened the door he could hears his daughter’s cries while you tried to sooth her.

“C’mon Tikka, let me put your onesie on so you can sleep a little”

She wasn’t having none of it, the poor little thing was being upset since her father left.

It’s been a week since she spent some quality time with her daddy, and she really misses him.

It broke your heart seeing her like this.

Suddenly, your attention was caught by your husband entering the room.

“Hey there, are you giving your mother an hard time?”

Hearing her father voice, Tikka instantly stopped her cries, and after minutes of silence she started giggling.

“Thank God you’re here” you said hugging your husband tightly.

“Yeah, I’m finally home” he kissed the top of your head and inhaled your scent.

_I missed you so much._

Making his way toward the toddler, Nick blow a raspberry on her daughter’s stomach making her laugh.

“Now let’s dress for the night so you can sleep and daddy can have his way with your mother”

“Nick!” you slap the back of his head jokingly.

“I got it! Not in front of our baby”

Knowing very well what will happen tonight, after a long week of sexual abstinence, you didn’t bother on putting your pajamas, opting for wearing just your black panties and one of Nick’s big t-shirts, something that turns him on.

Entering your room you find Nick leaning on the bed with Tikka happily asleep on his broad chest.

“She started crying every time I put her in the crib”

“She can sleep with us tonight, I can tell she’s missing her dad so much…and well…me too”

“Are you missing your daddy too” Nick said grinning, using one hand to support his child, and the other to grab your thigh, squeezing it so hard that almost made you moan.

“Nicholas Jakoby, I swear to God!” You whisper-screamed at him while he was stifling his own laughter.

He really loves seeing you so flustered.

Leaning down next to him you couldn’t help but smiling seeing how sweet Nick is with Tikka.

“I guess we have to postpone our party”

Smiling at you, Nick lays Tikka down between the two of you.

“It doesn’t matter, I really like this too, spending the night with my princess and my queen”.


	2. Princess and Queen - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) brings Tikka to Nick's workplace so they can stay together during his lunch break...but they have to face criticism from some disgusting people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com (Nick Jakoby, Yondu Udonta and The Walking Dead's fictions)  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com (Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan's fictions)

“C’mon Tikka, be good!”

The half-orc half-human baby was crawling around your and Nick big bed in nothing but her diaper while you were trying to make her wear her clothes.

“Don’t you want to see daddy?”

At the mention of the world “daddy” Tikka came to a stop.

She started gurgling and talking in baby language that only her could understand.

You took advantage of that by jumping on the bed and take her into your arms, tickling her belly while she let out loud squeals and laughs.

When she finally calmed down, you were able to put on a cute little black dress with white flowers.

“Aww you’re so cute”

Giggling, you took out your phone and opened the camera application.

“Hey Tikka! Look at mommy!”

Tikka stared at you and seeing you pulling faces at her, she couldn’t help but laughing.

You took a lot of pictures of her, deciding to send one to your beloved husband.

_“Princess is ready to meet the king”_

While you hit “sending” you smiled at the thought of Nick hiding his phone under his writing desk just to stare at his beloved daughter dolled up to meet her father at work.

The fact that today Nick had just paperwork to do was a good excuse to spend some quality time with him during his lunch break.

Picking up Tikka and your bag, you walked toward the door.

“Let’s go meet daddy”.

 

* * *

_“Princess is ready to meet the king”_

Nick couldn’t hide his own smile once he opened the message sent by his wife.

“Hey Jakoby, is paperwork funny to you?”

Moving his yellow eyes from the phone to his partner, seated in front of him, Nick was pretty confused.

“Not at all Ward! Why should it be?”

Ward facepalmed at that, he couldn’t believe Nick didn’t recognize sarcasm or jokes.

“Nope, it’s called sarcasm because you seem pretty happy for a cop trapped the whole day on his writing desk”.

“Oh…well (Y/n) sent me a picture of Tikka, I guess I was smiling for that”

Ward reached out his hand, waiting for his partner to give him his phone.

Looking at the picture, a grin formed on Ward’s face.

Tikka was cute, and he didn’t think that because she was his partner’s daughter…she was really cute.

She inherit delicate human facial features and hair from her mother, while her skin and eye color were definitely from his father.

“She’s precious Nick”

Before Nick could say something,  his attention switched on his surroundings.

He noticed that his colleagues stopped doing what they were doing and were commenting something about someone being cute.

He was still confused until he heard a loud squeal that he recognized immediately.

Walking towards him there was his beautiful wife with their daughter that was already reaching out for him.

“Hey there angel” he said, giving you a long sweet kiss on your lips.

“And you little one? Have you been good for mommy?”

As soon as Tikka was between her father arms, she buried her head on the crook of his neck, hugging him tightly.

“She’s such a daddy’s girl huh? Sophia was like that too”

Ward got up from his chair, hugging you before he left to take some coffee.

You sit down in front of your husband, staring at him in awe while he was busy listening to your daughter “talking” to him.

“Really? And then what did you do?” he asked surprised to Tikka pretending he understood what she was saying.

“She already talk that much without actually know any word, prepare yourself to have two chatty women in the house”

Laughing he reached out for your hand.

“So, does my queen want something to drink?”

“Can I have a coffee please? I’ve spent the whole morning dressing this snaky little thing that I didn’t have time to drink some”

Nodding,  he got up taking little Tikka with him.

When he finally reached the coffee machine, he waited for the beverage to be ready.

“Have you seen that freak? She looks like a labradoodle fallen into a buck of paint”

“How others can consider that thing cute is beyond me”

Nick couldn’t take it anymore.

The situation after the wand incident got better for him, but there were still some cops who kept calling him names.

He could accept that, but hearing them calling his daughters names? That was something he couldn’t bear.

Walking silently toward the two cops, one arm keeping Tikka against his chest, the other went to one of the cop’s collar.

“You prick, do you see that beautiful woman over there? That’s my wife, and it’s just for her that I  won’t break your face for insulting my daughter. Now, think about how much of a man you are, insulting a baby just because she’s different.”

Throwing the cop against the wall, he looked at the other one.

“Another word about my daughter and you all wish my wife had never left the station”

Nodding, the two cops walked away while Nick grabbed the coffee for his wife.

He knows that life won’t be easy for Tikka, but he will make sure that at least his babygirl will grow up respecting every person of every race.

Besides, she’s the daughter of the first orc policeman who saved Los Angeles, so he was pretty sure that in the future, his daughter will make extraordinary things.


End file.
